


us versus the world.

by technobladelovebot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technobladelovebot/pseuds/technobladelovebot
Summary: ⠀⠀ “the marleyan nuclear power plant has had a mild explosion. marley, home of the warriors college, is being emergency evacuated. those exposed to the fallout are showing symptoms of uncontrollable cannibalistic nature. please avoid crowds, and do not go to downtown—“⠀⠀ the tv blared, far too loudly, but all bertholdt could wonder was: where was reiner?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Reibert, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“𝘐𝘛’𝘚 𝘌𝘝𝘌𝘙𝘠 𝘔𝘈𝘕 𝘍𝘖𝘙 𝘏𝘐𝘔𝘚𝘌𝘓𝘍!”  
⠀⠀ ⠀ there was a faint quiver in reiner’s bottom lip, and tears were threatening to fall from his tear duct. the words from the stranger were rational, fair even. reiner could understand where the notion had come from, and 𝘺𝘦𝘵. . .  
⠀⠀ ⠀ faces ran past reiner in an unrecognizable blur. the occasional hand would try to grip his shoulder and turn him to run with them, but reiner push forward through the crowd, he pushed onward towards the massacre that every other sane person was running from.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ “the authorities are calling it a viral outbreak caused by some chemical fallout, but social media is calling it a zombie apoc—“  
⠀⠀ ⠀ the screens of the many television in the window went black, and reiner kept his march towards chaos. the outbreak had started in his hometown, where was his family? where was friends? 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘵?  
⠀⠀ ⠀ “please pick up,” reiner held his phone to ear and hit redial for what felt like the hundredth time, “dear god above, if you’re real, let him be okay...”  
⠀⠀ ⠀ there was a click on the other end of the line, and no answer. reiner tried to think about what bertholdt would be doing today. it was wednesday. so bertholdt had a class at 9am, then he’d go home to take a nap around 11am, and the lunch, and then another class.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ it was 11:27am. without a second thought, reiner started sprinting to he and bertholdts shared dorm room. had bertholdt fled with the crowd? had he been hurt? reiner couldn’t think straight.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ the dormitory building was wrecked, and reiners fear only grew. fear began to swell in his chest, there was a trail of blood in the hallway outside of he made bertholdts room and suddenly reiner had the urge to puke. the door to his room was barricaded, and he banged on it, but there was no answer.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ “BERT—“  
⠀⠀ ⠀ before reiner could even finish the name, there was a clambering sound from inside the room. reiner let out a deep sigh of relief as he was snatched into the room by a panicked bertholdt.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ “are you hurt?” reiner held bertholdts fave as he looked the other over, “are you okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

⠀⠀ living fairly near a nuclear plant had its ups and downs. bertholdt had chosen to live here, and convinced reiner to live with him, because of his interest in nuclear science.  
⠀⠀ none of that mattered now, though. bertholdt would never graduate college, and work at the nuclear plant. he would never see the fruits of his labor displayed in the form of a degree, he would never hear reiners proud cheers as he walked across the stage. never, never, never....  
⠀⠀ “the marleyan nuclear power plant has had a mild explosion. marley, home of the warriors college, is being emergency evacuated. those exposed to the fallout are showing symptoms of uncontrollable cannibalistic nature. please avoid crowds, and do not go to downtown—“  
⠀⠀ bertholdt shut the tv off, and shakily stood to his feet. outside his dorm room there was screams, crashing, and the sound of ripping followed dripping. a shadow stopped in front of betholdts door, a shadow too lanky to be reiner. without thinking, bertholdt threw himself against the door, and latched the deadbolt. whoever— or whatever— was on the other side banged in the door and clawed at it for a few minutes before moving on.  
⠀⠀ reiner... where was reiner? bertholdt reached for his phone, only to remember he had forgot it at the school. /fuck/. bertholdt cursed himself. he moved a table to in front of the door, and sat himself on reiners bed. surely reiner would come for him, right? reiner wouldn’t leave him..?  
⠀⠀ after what felt like an eternity, there was another banging on the door. bertholdt didn’t make a sound, but reached for a baseball bat that reiner kept beside his bed. was it another person— another /zombie/?  
⠀⠀ “bert—“  
⠀⠀ bertholdt let out a breath, and dropped the bat before getting up. after moving the table, bertholdt snatched reiner into the room. the outside hallway was a terrifying scene. had the dripping sound been blood..?  
⠀⠀ bertholdt was pulled from his thoughts by a pair of familiar hands placed on his face. reiners worried eyes scanned bertholdt, and bertholdt couldn’t help but press his face into reiners chest.  
⠀⠀ “you came back for me,” bertholdts voice hitched a little, “i was so scared... i was so worried about you...”  
⠀⠀ before he could let himself have a breakdown, bertholdt pulled himself away from reiners chest to look him over. his eyes dragged over every inch of reiner, and his hands often followed his eyes. reiner had been in the mix of the crowd, had he dealt with any of the newfound cannibals?  
⠀⠀ “are /you/ hurt?” bertholdt gripped reiners forearms tightly, “are you okay? shit i was so selfish to worry about myself first— are you okay?”


End file.
